dru_zods_d20_rulesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fringer
A fringer or fringe dweller is a citizen of the galaxy who came from less settled, frontier regions, or the "fringe" of the galaxy. They typically have little or no high-tech equipment and luxuries and were forced to make do with what technology they could acquire, possibly used or cobbled together on their own. Fringers are often farmers, but due to the necessities of life find themselves adaptable to many situations, learning a wide variety of skills. Examples of a fringer include Luke Skywalker and Biggs Darklighter before they became pilots for the Rebel Alliance. The term is usually applied as one would be the word settler. During the Mandalorian Wars, the term "fringer" referred to a freelance tradesperson. Fringers assisted with provisioning when official channels were insufficient. Class Skills * Skill Points at 1st Level: (6*Intelligence Modifier)*4 * Skill Points at each additional level: 6+Intelligence Modifier Class Feats Starting Feats * Primitive Weapons Proficiency: * Simple Weapons Proficiency: Bonus Feats At 1rd, 7th, 14th, and 20th level, the force adept gains a bonus feat. This feat must be selected from the following list, and the force adept must meet the prerequisite for the desired feat. * Alertness: You get a +2 bonus on all Listen checks and Spot checks. * Animal Affinity: You get a +2 bonus on all Handle Animal checks and Ride checks. * Endurance: '''You gain a +4 bonus on the following checks and saves: Swim checks made to resist nonlethal damage, Constitution checks made to continue running, Constitution checks made to avoid nonlethal damage from a forced march, Constitution checks made to hold your breath, Constitution checks made to avoid nonlethal damage from starvation or thirst, Fortitude saves made to avoid nonlethal damage from hot or cold environments, and Fortitude saves made to resist damage from suffocation. Also, you may sleep in light or medium armor without becoming fatigued. * '''Frightful Presence: When you use this feat, all opponents within 10 feet who have fewer levels than you must make a Will saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 your level + your Charisma modifier). An opponent who fails her save is shaken, taking a –2 penalty on attack rolls, saves, and skill checks for a number of rounds equal to 1d6 + your Charisma modifier. You can use the feat once per round as a free action. A successful save indicates that the opponent is immune to your use of this feat for 24 hours. This feat cannot affect creatures with an Intelligence of 3 or lower. If you have the Renown feat, the Will save’s DC increases by 5. * Link: * Mind Trick: * Mimic: * Stealthy: You get a +2 bonus on all Hide checks and Move Silently checks. * Track: To find tracks or to follow them for 1 mile requires a successful Survival check. You must make another Survival check every time the tracks become difficult to follow. Class Features Vitality Points A Fringer gains 8 vitality points per level. Force Weapon At 5th level, a force adept gains the ability to imbue a mundane weapon with the force adding +1d8 to the weapon's natural damage. At 13th level, this enhancement turns into +2d8. This imbued weapon can also deflect light weapons. This ability cost 03 vitality points, and takes 01 turn to activate, and last for 1 round per level of force adept. Skill Emphasis At 6th, 12th, and 18th, levels, the force adepts gain a skill emphasis feat. Each time the force adept gains this feat, it is applied to another skill. Comprehend Speech ''' At 7th level, a force adept gains the ability to comprehend any spoken language. '''Force Talisman At 8th level, a force adept gains the ability to imbue a small item of personal significance with the force with the expenditure of one force point over 01 turn. The effect of this imbuing is that the item now provides a +2 to saving throws versus force powers. At 15th level, this power doubles to +4 effect. Force Secret The force adept gains the ability to gain 01 of the following abilities at 11th and 16th levels, they may be taken more than once; * Improved Battlemind: '''+1 to attack rolls affected by Battlemind. * '''Improve Force Defense: +1 to all saves affected by Force Defense. * Improved Force Strike: +1 to all damage on all attacks affected by for strike. * Improved Force Heal Self:+1 to amount of damage healed. * Improved Force Heal Others: '''+1 to amount of damage healed. * '''Improved Force Skill:+1 to any already possessed force skill. Credits At 1st level, a force adept gains ₡20,000.00, and ₡10,000.00 every level of force adept from 2nd or higher.